


Official

by tatianasniehaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianasniehaus/pseuds/tatianasniehaus
Summary: Derek decided he and Will needed to go on an official first date to solidify their new relationship. But he's an anxious mess and it doesn't go as planned. In which Nursey has anxiety and is very much Not Chill.





	Official

Derek wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and checks over his appearance one last time using his phone camera, making sure that he looked attractive and put together, but not _too_ put together, because then Will’s going to think he’s trying too hard and he’ll know that Derek’s chill demeanor is entirely an act and he’s actually a huge mess and--

Derek takes a deep breath to collect himself and slow down his spiraling thoughts. 

“Calm down. It’s just Dex. It’s just _Will_ ,” he tells himself quietly. He already knows how Will feels about him. They’ve even made out, for Christ’s sake. Everything is going to be fine. It’s just a date. 

But it’s their first official date. It’s a big deal, it could make or break their new relationship. Ugh, why the hell did Derek think it was a good idea to ask Will on an actual date? He thought it’d be romantic at the time.

Okay, he was getting himself worked up again. And he was at Will’s door now. Now or never. He took another deep breath and wiped away his sweat one last time, then gave three solid taps on the door.

Will opened the door quickly (had he been waiting for him to get there?) and _damn,_ he looked good in that blue button-down. It complemented the warm colors of his hair and eyes. 

Will’s face flushed slightly at the attention. “Hi,” he said.

“Hey, Poindexter, ready to go?” Derek said, keeping his voice as cool and teasing as possible. 

“Yeah,” Will said, locking his door behind him. As they started to walk to the restaurant, Will awkwardly reached for Derek’s hand and Derek had never been more thankful that his face never really showed his blush.

* * *

The sounds of the restaurant were driving Derek crazy. The _clink_ of the utensils of the plate, the girl with the obnoxious laugh sitting two tables away, but mostly the complete silence between him and Will. 

They’d each made a few stilted attempts at conversation, but nothing stuck. Derek decided to try again, he just couldn’t take the silence. 

“So, who do you think is going to get captain next year?” he tried.

“Okay, Nurse, first of all, we all know it’s going to be Bitty. Second: this isn’t working.” 

The words sent a cold rush through Derek’s body. His biggest fear was being realized. It was awkward, it was going terribly, and Will was going to hate him and their relationship would be over before it’s even begun and oh God was his throat closing up? Why was it it getting so hard to breathe?

“Hey, hey, Derek. Calm down,” Will said quietly. _Shit_ , Derek’s anxiety must have shown on his face, that was going to make everything worse.

“What do you mean? I’m fine, it’s chill, you’re right, this isn’t working. I’m sorry.” Derek said in the span of one breath. 

“So let’s fix it,” Will said simply.

“What?”

“Let’s fix it.”

“Ooohkay. How do we do that?”

“Let’s get out of here. It’s so stuffy and the food isn’t even that good.” 

They hailed the waiter and Derek paid the bill - he convinced Will that because it was his horrible idea he should pay for it, and Will let him. When they left the restaurant and Derek felt the cool air on his skin, he immediately felt like he could breathe again.

“Feeling better?” Will asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Derek said, deciding that there was no point in acting like he was totally chill when Will already knew he wasn’t. “Let’s go for a walk.”

They reached out for each other’s hands at the same time as they started heading towards the lake. They walked in silence for a few moments, but this time it was comfortable. After a little while, Derek spoke up.

“I’m sorry I made everything so awkward. I felt like we should do it right and go on a real date like normal people do.”

“When were we ever normal? We spent a year at each other’s throats before we finally started to grow up and start actually listening to each other.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I thought I needed to impress you to get you to like me.”

“I already liked you, you idiot.”

Derek laughed. “I know. But sometimes I just get...”

“Anxious?” Will supplied. At Derek’s embarrassed look, he said, “It’s okay, I understand. You don’t have to try so hard to be chill around me. I like you for _you_ , not for the dude you pretend to be.”

“Okay bro, that was really nice but now it feels like you’re psychoanalyzing me.”

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Will said. “But do you believe me?”

“I’m starting to.”

Derek kissed Will, silently communicating his gratitude for Will’s kindness and understanding. After that, the conversation flowed with ease and turned to lighter topics. Derek’s boisterous, genuine laugh echoed late into the night, always accompanied by Will’s softer chuckle. When they finally went home and shared a final goodnight kiss, Will said, “You know, this was a pretty great first date.”

Derek smiled and kissed him one last time. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I know it's really short and it's not great, and I definitely got kind of lost while writing it so I don't know how well it works altogether, but I'm posting it anyway because hey, I've always wanted to write and I finally finished something, so I want to put it out there. Also, sorry for literally the worst title ever, I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
